Community South of the River
The Community South of the River is a community of squirrels who are run by a mayor who loosely guides the community's path.Revealed by the authors It is also called the South Side of the River.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 37 It is separated from the North Side of the River by the river.Revealed in Into the Dark, pages 81-82 Places The village This is where the squirrels who live south of the river live. It consists of many trees that squirrels live in. It is also referred to as the forest. Deep Woods This is a forest bordering the village. Raven states that it is "quite frightening."Revealed in Into the Dark, page 47 Parents always remind their kits never to go there, and tell them the story of the risk taker squirrel to convince them of that.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 66 The ditch This is where Emerald abandoned Snow to die.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 38 The pond This is a pond close to the medic's treeRevealed in Into the Dark, page 42 that the medic or the assistants of the medic go to to get water for the patients.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 36 There are also pondweeds and algae in it. There is at least one tree near the pond, as well as some undergrowth.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 37 It is described as little,Revealed in Into the Dark, page 64 and once it was called a puddle. Other places This is a list of places in the community that have their own pages. * Great Oak * Great Pine * Raven's Tree * The River * Birch's Tree * Maple's Tree * The Medic's Tree Society Positions Leader The leader is a squirrel who loosely guides the path of the community. Heir The heir is the heir to the leader.Common sense :) They are usually related to the leader, but they can also be not related if the leader has no living relatives leftRevealed in Leader of the Woods, summary or if the leader does not believe their relatives are worthy. They are chosen by the leaderRevealed in Leader of the Woods, page 1Revealed in Into the Dark, page 158 and are usually (one of) the assistant leader(s).Revealed in Leader of the Woods, page 1 Assistant Leader(s) The assistant leader(s) is/are the assistant(s) of the leader. They help the leader lead and they/one of them are usually the heir.Revealed in Leader of the Woods, page 1 Medic The medic cares for injured/sick squirrels in the medic's tree. Medic's Assistant The medic may have an assistant that helps them care for the patients.Revealed in Leader of the Woods, page 1 They will usually become the medic after the death of the medic.Revealed in Leader of the Woods, page 1 Living spaces Squirrels can live alone or with their family, depending on their personality,Revealed in Into the Dark, page 42 age,Revealed in Leader of the Woods, page 1 and number of family members still alive.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 154 If a kit has lost their parents/living relatives and home, an older squirrel may offer them a hollow to live in. Squirrels live in trees.Revealed in Into the Dark, Squirrels of the Communities Kits usually live with their parents in their trees until they grow up. When they become older, they start moving to other trees in the woods.Revealed in Leader of the Woods, page 1 Rules * No killing allowed.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 70 Beliefs Deer Deer are considered to be sacred animals and are believed to have created trees.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 68 Their species is referred to as one of the creators. Squirrels in this community bow down to deer whenever they see them, and may pay compliments to the deer species. Their antlers are considered by the squirrels to look like tree roots, and some squirrels think it looks like the forest growing on their heads. Raven considers them fascinating. Some squirrels also believe that deer are good omens. Squirrels also use phrases such as "thank the deer," "deer help me," etc. as a replacement for the human phrases "thank God," "God help me," etc.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 70 List of deer phrases: * Thank the deerRevealed in Into the Dark, page 70Revealed in Into the Dark, page 111Revealed in Into the Dark, page 126 * Deer help meRevealed in Into the Dark, page 88 * Oh my deerRevealed in Into the Dark, page 94 Inhabitants Current *SkyRevealed in Into the Dark, page 5 *PeanutRevealed in Into the Dark, page 21 *Birch *SycamoreRevealed in Leader of the Woods, page 1 *RavenRevealed in Into the Dark, page 5 *Chestnut *SnowRevealed in Into the Dark, page 15 *HydrangeaRevealed in Into the Dark, page 19 *AcornRevealed in Into the Dark, page 1 *Orchid Past Deceased *Leaf *Woodpecker *MapleRevealed in Into the Dark, page 17Revealed in Into the Dark, page 163 *Several unnamed charactersRevealed in Into the Dark, various pages *Walnut *AmethystRevealed in Leader of the Woods, page 1 *WarblerRevealed in Leader of the Woods, page 1 Alive *Emerald/FinchRevealed in Into the Dark, page 27Revealed in Into the Dark, page 148 *VioletRevealed in Into the Dark, page 165 History of ranks Leader Heir Assistant leader(s) Medic Medic's assistant References Category:Places Category:Communities